Shadows Lurk
by 546645aa
Summary: When no other choice is there...will you take a path full of sorrows and hate to see a better tomorrow?(a simple rewrite from before)..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Elword nor would I ever will.**

 **Prologue:**

* * *

"Hate...Slaughter...Blank Stares...No Emotions..." was the only thought in the world...without anything or anyone important.

My name is unknown, no one knows it and the person who has that name has no memory of being called that for his whole lifetime.

"Kill Or Be Killed" was the motto for this time for it was time of terror and horror with no one knowing each other if they were in the same class as myself, as much as I hated this way of living there was no other way.

"Why do I have to live this life while the nobles with their own classy lifestyles" I kept this thought at the back of my brain, "While we live like heretics and low lives..this is unfair.."

I keep on having flashbacks of the past...seeing the terror and the horrors that happened over the years, with frozen faces...bloody images...empty souls.

"It can't be helped in a world like this where all I do is suffer.." I thought to myself and sighed wondering how my mother and father would respond to me doing all of this today.

"Hey you, get working on your next mission, **kiddo!** " a raspy voice rang out and I put on my long black hoodie and walked out the door.

"Alpha, ready to move out." was the only thing that my as my way through the dirty streets of the merchants quarters and moved towards my destination which was rapidly looming up in the distance.

"The Dreaded Castle Of Torture, Auschwitz" I muttered with a silent curse as the fortress looks like a haunted castle up close.

And looking all around there were armed guards in crimson red uniforms, marching in rows and they were all carrying sleek black swords strapped to their back.

And concealing myself in a veil, I quickly scaled the walls and made in inside the tall walls without being spotted by the soldiers on the outside.

The inside of the castle was a classically looking Japanese castle but a twist, It gave off a dark aura and there were red and black tiles, giving it a dark, sinister appearance.

"Damn nobles..what are they even thinking?" I shouted in my mind as I heard wails of both women and men alike, old and young and in between.

"They just need to be taught proper respect like everyone else, just because they are nobles doesn't mean that they may just do as they see fit." I cursed and muttered and looking across a deep moat to the castle, I searched for a place to anchor my way over.

And above the third window from the bottom up, I found a perfect spot and throwing my hook over the moat, I slid down the length of the rope and landed right above the window and retracted my hook swiftly from below and waited.

"So how was the feast, gentlemen?" I heard one noble say as he passed right by the window and two other voice could then be heard talking, with one immediately replying, "It was great with all of those dancers, all of that food and all of the lively music and I gripped my fist tightly.

How dare they talk about just the feast and not care about the common people, **everyone was starving!** and they still didn't care even the slightest about what happened to the others.

But it was the next noble's reply that made me snap, "Lucky for us, those low lives will never understand and will never feel anything close to what we are having right now!"

I swung down in a rage and running down the hallway at the three voices, I plunged my blade into the back of the noble that just spoke, he didn't even finish talking but I didn't care.

He coughed up a stream of crimson colored blood and collapsed with blood pooling under him as he slowly died off blood loss and that was when the two other nobles turned around in a shock with a paled face and were just stuck in place as they couldn't move as I brought down my blade in a flash.

 **"Die Filithy Nobles!"** was the last thing that the other two nobles heard before their heads rolled to the floor and their bodies dropped limp.

Standing there, I added three more nobles to my own killcount so at this point of my life, I have killed 34 nobles in cold blood and all of them died one of two ways, getting backstabbed and dying of blood lose or losing their heads, ending their lives instantly.

"One day I will have my revenge on all of the nobles that killed off my family." I swore as I stood there.

"Every last one of them" I swore but I remembered my mission and ran in the opposite direction towards the cells that held my "partner-in-arms" as the nobles called us but we were no more than people trying to get rid of corruption and tyranny.

"You three better not die on me while I'm out to save you!" I thought as my mind went through a million different scenarios of them being dead but I pushed them out of my mind as I made my way into the lower sections of the castle, directly going for the dungeon cells.

Smashing through the doors to the cells and making my way to the ceel containing my partners and I breathed out in relief as the three of them looked fine and I called out, "Are you three ready to get out of this place?" and they looked up to me in relief.

"Sure" came the response and I smashed the door to the cell and led the three of them out and we were on our way to the door when we were met a fierce looking character with a large wooden staff but looking at it, my eyes went wide.

"That can't be a staff", I gasped and looking at the staff, it turned to a whole tree trunk and not a staff.

Heck it was about the size of him but it was so big that he had to carry it under his arm to get the thing through the door.

"Get him!" I commanded as the four of us charged at him and took out our daggers and started to stab and slice at his skin like he was a wild animal and within minutes he was bloody from head to toe but he didn't even flinch.

"Get out of my way!" I commanded and axe kicked him into the ceiling which made him drop his weapon and gave the rest of us enough time to make it through the doorway without any trouble.

Sprinting through the hallways upwards I suddenly had a gut wrenched feeling as I could hear armored troop's footsteps ahead of us and a loud thumping sound of something enraged behind us, so I commanded group to jump out immediately.

They immediately started to protest but there were no other choice so I fired my hook out of the nearest window and dragged the three others out of there and just as I did...I froze in place.

I heard a voice inside my head say, "You aren't going anywhere..." and looking down at the moat below there was a girl standing there with a sweet smile on her fac

She looked odd as she was just there on the water, not like anyone else...like she stood out like a lightbulb shining the words, " **I AM HERE** " in bright letters.

I thought it all to be an illusion and I cloed my eyes and shoke my head yet she was **still there!**

But when I away and then back down, she was gone, vanished into the thin air almost like a ghost, I was creeped out but pushed that thought away as I made it to the other side of the moat.

Dumping the three people who clung on to me, I questioned, "Did any of you three see the person on the moat?" and I was met with three **very** confused faces, so I dropped the matter.

"Okay, let's move on back to base" I commanded and the others followed suit and the four of doned our hoodies and and sprinted into the fastly approaching morning.

Half way on our way to HQ, we met a squad of imperial guardsmen on patrol and sprint up to nearest one, I pulled out my dagger and charging it with electricity, I stabbed through one and planted my foot on another, knocking one guy out and killing the other.

Looking over to my partners, they made short work of the other 3 guardsmen and the last guard was shaken from head to toe and shakingly asked, "Who are y-" but he didn't finish the question as my dagger found it's way into his gut.

"Who I am is of no importance" I whispered in his ear, "Sorry for your own little life.." I trailed off to let it sink in and retracted my blade and left him pooling in his own blood.

I turned around and sprinted away, just to hear the girl again, "Again you take the life of one who's life doesn't mean to be taken.." the voice sternly spoke.

"Who are you to care enough about it?" I demanded mentally and the voice disappeared, and I resumed movement as usual.

And after about a half hour later, the group with me arrived at the headquarters and were successful getting intel but one piece of information was missing, the location of the crystal that was needed to cleanse this land of all evil.

Handing in the report, I wrote to my boss, he looked at me with a weird expression at first, then he broke down laughing after he saw my face.

"I am proud of this report already, my child!" the praise sounded genuine, and he waved me over and tossed me a bag of something heavy.

Chuckling, all he said before he dismissed me was, "Good luck on become a lame haute!" he said and I walked away with a feeling of accomplishment after so long.

"I will be going then, goodluck Boss" I bowed curtly and walked outside the door and walked outside.

It was getting dark outside and I teleported away from in front of the door to the door to my home.

Not bothering to lock since I lived outide the city in a small fishing village, I didn't have to worry about enemies.

"Let's see here..." I sat down in my own room and opened the bag that my Boss gave me and what was inside shocked the living daylights out of me.

"Hey kid, I don't know our name or who you really are but I think you are a real kid with talent not to kill as my pawn like you'd , real power comes from trying to accomplish feats no one has ever done, and just uding this, I can and have already tell that you will be a real hero one though you are just a kid, I can tell you that life is long and hard..."

Stains of blood covered the letter at this piont but the writing continues, "By the time you would read the letter, I should be on my way to my grave. I'm sorry to make you committ all of thes acts, but...in order for you to grow, you must realize that you have the power to protect you..."

The stains make everything hard to read at this point but what could be made out was, "But the real deal is...For you to have power to protect others who can't protect themselves...I have the remainder of my money here...Take Care"

The rest of the things were too stained to read and setting the letter down and opening the drawstring of the bag, I reached in for what I thought to be a normal bag but I was **VERY** wrong.

Reaching my whole arm into the bag I pulled out a handful of gold coins and looking into the bag, it look like it was the size of the interior of a large dojo or larger.

And it **filled to the brim** with gold, there was at least several lifetime worths of gold in that single bag alone.

"Why this would happen..." I trailed off in thought, as I was deep in thought however a loud crack downstairs signalled something else as ther was suddenly a loud explosion that knocked me off my feet.

"The hell?" I was shocked and getting back on my feet, there have no chance that the imperial men have found me here.

"No way, it must be something else" I told myself and readying my dagger, I put my hand on my katana.

Walking down the stairs, I was met with a sick sight, there were dead bodies everywhere.

Like the people were just rounded up and killed extremely brutally as there were torsos, heads, and other limbs, not to mention the blood that was everywhere, painting the ground red.

"Who would do this?" there was the question that floated around in my head, there was no way it was the troops of the imperial army as they were way too far to be here.

My answer was a dark-blue skinned demon that stood at the height of a two or three story building and it had fur around its neck with a muscular build.

"Okay demon, why are you here?" I demanded as I raised my katana which glinted in the moonlight.

There was no response but all that I felt was a slow increase of gravity and I swore that I felt my lungs were about to burst.

It felt like I went from light as a feather to as heavy as concrete, my legs refused to move like normal.

"Quaker Buster!" a man dressed in a dress shirt and dark purple armor said before shoving me aside, "Don't get in the way, a**hole!" he commanded as he knocked me aside and barely dodged a punch that the blue skinned demon threw.

"Quicksilver Striker!" the man yelled and smashed into the monster using a magnetic field then lifted the demon in the air and repeatedly smashed the demon withg punchs, kicks and electricity until it was was limp and he allowed the fiel to drop, killing the demon.

Shortly afterwards he turned back to be and all I had to say was utter 'thanks' and the man just studied me and then laughed, a ery hysterical but true laugh.

"Kehehehe" the man laughed again, "Don't mention it, just give me a little meal and I will be on my own way" and so I agreed and slowly we walked through the street until we were met with a nearby chocolate store and that's when the man stopped me.

 **"Stop right here and we can just go here!"** and we went in the store just for the guy to grab almost all of the candy and chocolate from the shelves as he can and put it on the counter for the cashier.

I felt bad for the cashier immediately and pulled out five gold coins to which the cashier said to take everything he felt like taking, he was over with his shift and his job.

"Wow" the man said as he piled up on the candy, "This might even last me a few months" he said as he stuffed everything into plastic bags and walked out.

I just sighed and followed up around to where we met up at, he told me, "Hey you" he motioned, "Since you did a good job and allowed me to get all of this" he motioned to his candy and snacks.

"Do you want to join me and my little group on our pathetic quest to find the f**king El Shards?" he asked, staring me down with a dark purple eye.

"Uhhhh sure, why not?" I slowly said and he just gave me a fist bump and said with a wide and warm yet hysterical smile.

"Welcome To The Elgang, I'm pretty sure that I didn't catch you name, kid?" the man coughed, clearing his throat with emphasis.

"Oh I don't really have a name" I said looking down, the man gave me a little squeeze on my shoulder, "Welp, we can figure out when Rena names you a f**king great name"

Opening a portal with 6 little metal devices, I was told to put my hand on his shoulder and all I heard was insane laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword, never had. never will**

 **Chapter 1: The Start:**

* * *

"Flying Through The Past And The Future, Don't Give Two F**ks About What Gets Thrown In Our Way.." the man sang as we flew through time and space, looking at the colors that flew past us.

"So what is everyone like?" I asked as colors continued to fly by, giving me a stomach ache even when I wasn't looking.

"You can figure out then" the man said as he he focused ahead and stopped for a second and asked if he'd ever told me his name and I replied with a simple, "No, you haven't" and he stopped.

"Oh sorry then, my name was Add, but you can call me anything you want I don't really care" he told me and he resumed, "But anyhow we should be there in about a minute" and true enough we were met by a blinding light.

"Destination reached" beeped a device that was surrounding us and within second I felt warm air circulating past me and it was not the warm AC air I felt it was real warm air like in the summer.

"Welcome To Our Squad, kid" Add introduced me to the group which consisted of a guy with dual gunblade and was wearing dark blue pants and shoes along with matching vest and shirt with a tie, his long trechcoat stood out to me just like his white hair with a streak of blue.

A girl with a blonde bun and a long hairpin took next to him, she was wearing a European kimono and constantly changed from a rifle, pistol, sniper, and minigun.

Standing behind her was an android girl with tight looking black armor hugging her all around and looked menacing with rows of metal spikes which grew like a flower in bloom.

Stand beside them was a pair of red-hair siblings, a guy who looked younger with spiky hair and traces of black, his top had armor that showed his arms but completely covered his torso and armored metal shoes and pants that matched with his dual swords. The girl had dark colored (wanna say leggings but nahh), a dark red stained shirt that was fitted with metal elbow and wristguards and she gave off a bloodythirsty aura which creeped me out a bit.

After the five of them, there was an elven girl with a fantasy dress and had an elegant bow that looked the bow was priceless, the work of a true master of the bow and standing beside her was a guy that at first I thought to be a guy with what I would call puppy ears, heck, he even had puppy eyes but still he still had on heavy armor which showed his status on the team.

Standing behind everyone was an Oriental girl who wore translucent leggings, a large coat over everything, large socks and shoes along with a short (wanna say qipao) but most striking of everything was a pin that looked like it had real tails flowing from it.

Add looked at me with a brief glare then motioned to everyone else and point to everyone in order, "The group has Ciel" he pointed to the guy with the trechcoat who gave a slight wave and smile, "Rose is here" he motioned to the girl with the European kimono who gave a little nod knowingly.

"Behind Rose is Eve, my queen" Eve immediately turned and threaten to skewer him on a spike, "The two reds are Elsword, the dual sword handler, and Elesis his sister who is a pyscho killer" Elsword just laughed and waved hello while Elesis was deep in thought, probably deciding how to dice up Add.

"Behind them is Rena the elven archer" he motioned and Rena waved an energetic 'Hello' and waved, "Ara The Klutz" he pointed to the Oriental girl who just said "Hey...not nice" and raised her spear, probably to skewer him the same way Eve and Elesis will.

"Last but not least is Chung, the cute puppy dog of this group" and Chung looked like someone just painted his face red then blue as he went angry to depressed, "We still have Raven and Lu out but I introduce them to you once I get the chance, but first we must test you"

I nodded and Elsword walked over slowly with both of his swords at his sides and smirked, "As you can tell, I am Elsword. I am the leader of this team as well as being the Infinity Sword" I was deep in thought at this point, "Test me in what.." I thought.

"I want to test you in your fighting ability" Elsword said as we walked slowly to a small area of grass and Elsword went to the other side of the patch while I went to the other side.

"Don't hold back, and don't kill, all items are prohibited" he stated and we both reached for my weapons, me for my dagger and resting my katana and Elsword for his dual swords.

"3...2...1...GO!" he yelled and I teleported in front of him using shunpo and slashed at his side with my dagger and felt the hit connect but at the same one of his own sword was dangerously close to my sword arm.

Backing away I studied his movements before I charged again, and swiping at him from the left and then the right and dived down for the kill, all I managed to inflict was cut a small splint of hair off, yet Elsword managed to cut my arm.

"Not bad" I leapt forwards just to clashed with his dual swords and at first it seemed like he was really about overpower me with both of his swords but I found an opening and kicked him away in the gut which dealt some damage as he flew into the nearest tree.

Wiping the blood from his mouth, he complimented with a 'not bad' and I replied with a 'you're not too good either' Elsword stood up and smirked.

I sliced at him again but he blocked it with an energy sword muttering, "Compact Counter" and countered with yet another attack which was "Rage Cutter" as blade flew upwards and using shunpo to dodge there was nearly a dozen times when I nearly gotten hit.

"Whirling Dragon's Claw.." I muttered and my dagger grew a slight golden hue to it and with Elsword slicing upwards which nearly cut my eyeball in half, I I sidestepped and managed to crosscut his side and used shunpo to materialize below him and axe kicked upwards.

"Okay stop" Elsword made the sign for me to stop but even though I was confused at first, I agreed and bowed slightly and offered him a hand up.

"That was a good fight, I have to admit if I didn't use shunpo I would have lost" I admitted as Elsword brushed himself and bandage the little cut on his arm. "This is nothing but yeah, I noticed that you were using that 'shunpo' of yours and I can tell that it works with you" he said as I pointed to his side.

"Are you sure that your side will be fine?" I asked as I'm pretty sure I put some strength into that cross and all Elsword did was wave me off with the words, "This armor won't break to something as easy as normal armor"

I dropped the topic there and hearing a roar going through the forest and not too soon afterwards there was a visible line of smoke that seemed to be in the south western direction of us so I shunpo traveled to a nearby tree to have a better look.

"Guys, Glitters..might be nearby" Rena the elf warned as I felt a tinge of murderous intent, "Yup, there's quite a lot too" Ciel stood up and readied his gunblades and looking down, he had a pack of dark green grenades and some throwing knives as well.

 **"DIE HUMANS"** a creature said as a pack of creature barrelled out of the trees, with large bent torsos and tiny legs.

"Yeah right, here we go" I rolled my eyes, none of them had ever managed to hit us."Homing Arrows" Rena muttered as arrows homed into the monsters like heat seeking missiles and the ones who weren't killed by the arrows were sliced in half by Ciel's Gunblades.

"Peace of cake" Cield said as he sat back down, as Rena looked at him with the expression,"Are you serious?"

"The pun was intended!" Ciel said happily and just then there was a huge explosion as the smoke in the distance never seemed to cease so I asked my little question I tried to hold in.

"Where were you guys even heading?" I asked and Eve replied, "Foolish human, in front of us, the capital of the Velder Kingdom" as she pointed in the general direction of the smoke that I saw.

"I saw smoke in that direction, does anyone want to go with me to see what is happening?" I asked but no one volunteered to join and I was fixing to just leave alone when Rena piped up and said that she'd be glad to come along so we headed out, me using shunpo to skip from tree to tree and Rena who seemed to just appear and disappear here and there.

Perching on tree branch near the city, I waited for Rena and at the same time took a moment to look at the city, it was a mess...blood splattered everywhere, Glitters and other monsters flooded the area and it seems that even the stronghold inside the city had fell as well.

I was just standing there watching the chilling screams of men, women and children alike and the corpses that I saw on the ground and the bloodthirsty shrieks of blood as the demons murdered and plundered everything in sight.

Rena arrived shortly afterwards and saw the same thing that I saw, blood and gore all over the place...but we coudn't do a thing and sudden a arrow found it's way under my foot and the branch gave way and flashing Rena the signal, we got out their as fast as our feet and magic could carry us.

 **Somewhere in Time and Space:**

* * *

"Code: Blade, you will hereby be the newest Code, use your power to it's limit and destroy everything in your way, following only your Imperial that clear?" A deep voice said and a pair of eye opened in a dark life sized capsule in response.

 **Back To Original Time:**

* * *

"So what happened around the castle?" was the question that hit me as I came into their field of vision, I tried to say something good for once but Rena just filled in my spot.

"There are demons attacking the Velder Kingdom's capital" she said flatly, "Not only only are they inside the city but they are also trying to slaughter every last man, woman and child" right after she finished talking there was rustling sounds in the bushes nearby and everyone raised their weapons in preparation for an attack at any moment.

But a man and a child walked out from the bushes with his hands held up high, "Ally, don't shoot or slice!" he announced.

Everyone put down their weapons while Add gave out a little chuckle, "Well there is everyone, kehehe" he laughed manicially and Eve just looked back at him in disgust then turned around while I just sighed.

"Hehehehe, so this is Raven, The Reckless Fist and Lu Sourcream, The Chilliarch" Raven I studied has black hair that has a patch of white along with a mechanical claw that seemed to move on its own.

Lu on the other hand, looked just like a little girl wearing a dark blue hoodie and having a claw on her right hand that seemed too big for her and the aura she gave off was bloody like a demon's.

"So what's going on with your side, Raven?" Elsword asked as he turned to Raven "The demons were attacking the city on all sides and most of the defenders had already been murdered by the initial attack and that the demons were clearing out the rest" he reported.

"So we are going to save the capital?" Ciel asked as everyone got ready for combat, put on weapons and gear and prepared to fight.

Somehow this also reminded me of my not-so-blurry past where I could've been fighting with **my** team if it wasn't for the strange pattern of events that happened in the last few days.

"Elgang to the rescue!" Elsword held his sword up high and everyone else there cheered(surprisingly) and he sgtarted to make our way to Velde along the way, killing a little monster here and there.

Before long, we had arrived at the Gate to the city and it was a (still) a mess with corpses and blood all ove the place and some of the them had frozen horrified expressions on their faces. "So the plan is that we go as a group scout out any remaining soldiers in the region to ask about how and when this happened and then we will head back here around tomorrow night to discuss our plan of action, any questions?" The Infinity Sword asked and all of us but Raven shook our heads no.

"I think that we should go in teams, since we should be strong enough to take care of most of the demons here, going in two different teams. We can get more things done and we can also do everything we need in less time." Raven pointed out and some of the others agreed to which we then split into three teams.

Rena, Elsword, and I were on one while Raven, Ara, Rose, Lu and Eve were on another and lastly, Elesis, Ciel and Chung.


End file.
